


Secretos dolorosos

by JesseLBlack



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: 17!Robbe, 25!Sander, Age Difference, Angustia con final feliz, Dolor, Hijo unico!robbe, Infidelidad, M/M, Robbe tiene un gato, Rough Sex, Trastorno bipolar, Violencia, Violência doméstica, besos entre chicos, bisexualidad, depresión mayor, ellos se enamoran al final.......creo?, engaño, heterosexualidad, homosexualidad, más tags, sander es un imbécil a veces, sander tiene un hermano, sander tiene un perro, sexo gay, sexo oral
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Sander solamente quería follar, solamente eso, quiere olvidar toda la mierda de su alrededor, de su vida, de su familia, de sus padres.Robbe quiere enamorarse, quiere sentir que lo aman, quiere ser abrazado y besado.Y de repente, ambos se encuentran buscando cosas diferentes y sintiendo como los dolorosos secretos que tienen los lastiman.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Others (mention), Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans, Sander/Britt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Sander Driesen

No es la primera vez que Sander instala la aplicación. Lo hace cuando está aburrido o requiere un shock de adrenalina en todo su organismo. Él es el primer hijo de un matrimonio en ruinas, sus padres nunca se llevaron bien y él nunca hizo fácil la relación entre ellos. Fue diagnosticado con trastorno maniático-depresivo a la edad de dieciséis, anteriormente varios psicólogos habían intuido que podría tener un trastorno de atención con hiperactividad y otros habían comentado que padecía una depresión mayor. Cualquiera que haya sido el diagnostico anterior estaba errado. Ahora era consciente de contra quien estaba luchando aparte de su inestabilidad familiar, tendría que luchar contra la inestabilidad mental.

Sus ojos se encuentran clavaros en su celular mientras desliza su dedo hacia la izquierda y sus ojos leen rápidamente el perfil del chico que se encuentra plasmado en la pantalla. Aburrido, demasiado listo, demasiado presumido, muy hipster...

Si Sander se tuviera que resumir en una palabra, sería: vacio. Pero eso no es suficiente para llenar un perfil de Grindr hoy en día, si quería follar, tenía que ser más creativo y eso era algo que le sobraba a Sander. Era fan de Bowie, tan fan que tenía posters incluso de su primer álbum allá en 1967, ni siquiera sus padres habían nacido, pero su abuelo Hugo Driesen era un gran fan y cuando Sander era pequeño él se sentaba en el sillón, colocando a Sander en su pierna derecha y lo hacía escuchar sus temas.  
Sander siempre creyó que cada vez que escuchaba Bowie estaba conectado de cierta forma con su abuelo. ¿Dónde estará él ahora? ¿Se sentirá orgulloso que Sander le guste Bowie? ¿Lo mirará desde alguna estrella en el firmamento? ¿O simplemente está desilusionado por cómo estaba resultando la vida revuelta de su joven nieto?

Y mientras Bowie fue un legado de su abuelo, la pintura y el arte es el de su madre. Su hermosa madre **Jade Driesen** —De soltera Vatch—. Ella durante su adolescencia había ganado innumerables premios artísticos y sólo tenía diecisiete años, era y es muy talentosa, Sander la admira mucho y la ama más que nada. Ella tiene el nombre de una piedra semipreciosa color verde, como sus ojos. Ojos que también heredó Sander. Él la ama, realmente la ama y si no fuera por su madre seguramente en este momento no sabría que rumbo hubiera tomado su vida.

Ella decidió dejar de trabajar en lo que amaba para ocuparse de sus hijos y eso es lo que está haciendo; aun así logra poner un poco de color y texturas a la vida y alimentación de sus dos hijos y eso Sander lo agradece más que a nada.

Sander no podría decir lo mismo de su padre, pero de repente sus pensamientos son golpeados por una imagen en su pantalla. No hay mucha información y la foto tampoco es muy descriptiva.  
Es un chico, claramente sino no estaría en grindr, su cabello es castaño y se ve realmente muy poco. Puede verse solo la mitad de su oreja izquierda, en la cual tiene un pequeño aro de oro. Su cuello y hombro están desnudos y debajo de su cuerpo hay una almohada. Sander puede divisar lo que es una cadenita de oro.

**Robbe (18).**

Es muy joven para él, pero la imagen le intriga, así que baja para leer un poco el perfil. No hay otras fotos, todo está en privado por lo que tienes que darle un match para poder ver las fotos privadas y ciertamente nadie le daría match si viera la información personal. Parecía un niño de primaria escribiendo sobre sí mismo, Sander es un experto en grindr y sabe cuando alguien es nuevo o apenas ha salido del closet, él tiene experiencias en hombres y mujeres por lo que le es fácil con solo leer la primera línea del perfil deducir lo que ocurre con ese chico. Es solo un bebé que apenas está entrando al mundo gay y no sabe que la gente en grindr busca sexo y no una relación estable, si se da se da, pero Sander no está buscando eso.

 _En realidad tengo 17 años_. Decía el perfil. _Pero cumpliré 18 años en agosto_ , continua. Eso hace que Sander se sienta más pervertido aun, si 18 le parecía una diferencia grande, 17 aun más, sobre todo sabiendo que lo cumplirá recién en agosto y ellos están en febrero. Mira la fecha en la que ingresó el niño, fue en octubre, por lo que aun sigue teniendo 17 años y no los cumplió durante ese trayecto y olvidó cambiarlo, por lo que la migraña de Sander se vuelve mayor.

_Vivo con mi madre en Antwerpen. Quiero estudiar bioquímica en la universidad. Me gusta leer, las películas y andar en skate._

Sander se aburre antes de poder terminar. Pone los ojos en blanco y se debate mentalmente si darle match y ver al menos su cara para saber si vale la pena echar un polvo o simplemente ignora al pequeño niño de secundaria y continuar su recorrido hacia un orgasmo que no ha experimentado en dos días.  
Muerde su labio inferior, es difícil, porque por algo ha caído ese perfil entre tantos perfiles, por algo se ha tomado la molestia de leer lo que escribió el niñato en lugar de ignorarlo o hacer como con los otros, darle match y preguntar si tenían lugar. Sander suspiró y tiró su cabello hacia atrás, tenía que decolorar nuevamente las raíces que empezaban a salir y no tenía ganas de ir de nuevo a la peluquería, fue hace un mes atrás y no ganaba el suficiente dinero sirviendo cafés en la cafetería cerca de la plaza central como para hacer un enorme gasto nuevamente.

—¿Qué tengo que perder? —preguntó para sí mismo y su dedo golpeó la tecla de 'match' en la pantalla.

No esperó que el match fuera regresado de vuelta tan pronto, solo pasó dos minutos antes que le regresaran y Sander se apresuró a abrir una conversación con el más joven. Fue directamente a su perfil, donde ahora podía ver las fotos —¡mierda santa, estaba asaltando una cuna!—. Robbe era el tipo de chico que le gustaba a Sander: tímido, pequeño, de cabello corto y mirada melancólica. Ha estado con pocos chicos la verdad, siempre las chicas caían primero, pero con los que había estado eran todos como Robbe, unos twinks.  
Sander jamás hace cosas bien, pero esta es la que más bien ha hecho, le ha dado una oportunidad a un chico inocente para poder conocerse y aunque no le había visto la cara, se arriesgó y gano. Robbe le gustaba y le gustaba mucho. No podía pensar en otra cosa más que follar esa linda boca, terminar en esa linda cara y darle dinero para que se tome un taxi a su casa.

Sander entonces abrió los mensajes directos y comenzó a escribir. Cada vez que comenzaba tenía que borrar inmediatamente, porque sentía que estaba siendo muy agresivo con el muchacho. **_'Solo tiene 17 años, no puedo torturarlo así, yo tuve 17 años en algún momento y me hubiera sentido intimidado si un tipo de mi edad me hablara por primera vez y me dijera_** **_¿tienes lugar?'_**.

Es difícil. Robbe es lindo y es muy tierno y quiere follarlo hasta que no le quede más semen en los huevos, pero definitivamente no quiere asustarlo, no le había pasado con nadie hasta ese momento, incluso había chicos con los que había comenzado mandándole una foto de su pene, pero se daba a la idea que si hacía eso con Robbe no solo lo traumaría, sino que también haría que cierre la aplicación y no podrá echar un polvo con él nunca más en su vida.  
Pero Sander era inteligente, él sabía cómo conquistar a una persona como Robbe.

**Sander D**  
_Hey, hola. Bienvenido a grindr.  
Espero nos llevemos bien.  
Soy Sander, un placer conocerte._

Eso es todo, sin fotos de pollas gigantes, sin mensajes sexuales, algo lindo y suave, seguramente ese chico desde octubre habrá recibido varias propuestas sexuales en el primer post y según su estadística no abre mucho la aplicación como lo hace Sander. El muchacho espera la respuesta de Robbe mientras vuelve al perfil a ver las fotos del chico, tal vez pueda llegar a un orgasmo para relajarse y comenzar un nuevo día, por lo que desliza su dedo hasta la parte de fotos y comienza a ver una tras otra, usando su otra mano para apretar su polla sobre los pantalones.

Sander sabe que no puede controlar su vida con su enfermedad, pero al menos con el sexo puede sentir que tiene el control, que es el amo de lo que pasa en la habitación y eso de cierta forma le permite no caer en una depresión severa. No quisiera ser así, pero lo es, su entorno le pide serlo y usa la masturbación para poder relajarse de lo que es su vida diaria. Sus ojos se clavan en las fotos y su mano entra en sus pantalones cuando escucha el ruido de la puerta.

Sander es rápido, vivir con una familia de cuatro integrantes y un perro lo ha preparado para salir rápidamente de situaciones incómodas. Como cuando estaba con su primer novia en la habitación y su hermano pequeño entró para buscar unos colorines que tenía en el escritorio de su cuarto y arrojó a su novia desde la cama hasta el piso de un empujón. Fue divertido, aunque ella se enojó bastante pero comprendió la situación. En este caso, era también su adolescente hermano menor.

**Lian Driesen** era una pesadilla para Sander, aunque se llevaban bastante bien y Sander lo amaba, en ocasiones le hubiera gustado ser hijo único.

Lian tiene 16 años, cabello rubio oscuro hasta los hombros, aunque lo lleva atado, ojos verdes y mide al menos diez centímetros menos que Sander. Fue un accidente y siempre su padre lo recalca, ellos venían mal con su matrimonio y Sander estaba comenzando a manifestar cambios radicales en su comportamiento, por lo que la llegada de Lian nunca fue un placer —al menos para su padre, su madre estaba contenta con darle un hermanito a Sander—. Pero la hiperactividad del mayor más la personalidad del menor hacía que la casa explote cada vez que hacía un problema.  
Lian estaba en su pijama azul oscuro con el cabello suelto y algo desacomodado.

—¿Estás mandando una foto de tu polla a esos pobres chicos de grindr? —cuestionó el más joven. Sander negó con la cabeza y tomó la almohada detrás suyo para lanzarla directo a la cara de su hermanito, pero este cerró la puerta antes que la almohada choque con su rostro.

—¿Qué mierda quieres, Lian? —preguntó Sander cabreado, dejando su teléfono celular en la mesita de luz para levantarse e ir por su almohada, Lian abrió la puerta lentamente.

—Mamá está haciendo el desayuno, papá se levantará en un rato y si te ve aun así tendrás problemas, ya sabes cómo es papá —musitó, Sander miró a su hermano de arriba a abajo.

—Tú también estás en pijama.

—Yo estoy enfermo, lo sabes.

—Siempre estás enfermo —indicó, Lian negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta, Sander suspiró.

_Su vida realmente era una mierda._

Sander no podía quejarse en cuanto a su rendimiento escolar. Estaba en la universidad, cursando una carrera que amaba, haciendo lo que realmente quería a costa de los ideales primitivos de su padre, era feliz en ese punto. Pero luego las cosas se ponían intensas en su casa y no podían hacer nada. Su padre pagaba las cuentas, la medicación de sus hijos, pagaba la universidad de Sander y la escuela de Lian, ellos debían obedecer como en una dictadura, agachar la cabeza y recibir los golpes.

Pero Sander es combativo, diferente, no se calla y por eso tiene enormes problemas con su padre.  
Se acercó al espejó y miró su rostro, aun tiene el moretón debajo del ojo un poco notorio, pero no es nada comparado con los múltiples moretones en su cuerpo. Su padre es violento y él es violento con su padre, Sander al menos piensa que están a mano, porque el **'Señor Driesen'** como lo llama Sander, tiene las mismas lastimaduras que Sander tiene en su cuerpo.

 ** _'¡Nadie le pega a mamá!'_** fue lo primero que dijo Sander antes de ir a la escuela en su primera pelea con su padre, Sander lo recuerda a pesar que tenía cuatro años. Se ganó un golpe en la cara y no pudo ir al jardín de infantes hasta que se le hubiera curado, a partir de ahí su padre solo lo golpeaba del cuello hacia abajo. Eso no hizo que Sander tomara una personalidad sumisa como su madre y Lian, Sander es todo lo contrario y por eso es el que más golpes se ganaba, pero al menos su padre no salía intacto de esta guerra.

Cuando ha tenido sexo y le han visto las heridas, tuvo que inventar excusas sobre la violencia en el sexo y ese tipo de cosas o cuando era muy notorio —por ejemplo golpes o moretones en su rostro— comentaba que se había peleado con una banda de chicos: **_'pero imagínate como quedaron ellos'_** , fanfarroneaba.

El ruido del celular hizo que Sander arqueara la ceja. Una notificación había llegado, pero no podía decir si era de instagram, grindr, facebook o lo que sea porque Sander es demasiado flojo para cambiar el ringtone de cada aplicación. Se acercó hasta el celular y lo tomó.

Era de Grindr. Era de Robbe.

**Robbe**  
_Hola, soy Robbe, aunque probablemente eso ya lo sabes.  
Mucho gusto.  
¿Eres de Amberes?_

Justo como sospechó. Robbe es 'de ese tipo de chicos' que hablaba cuando eran lo suficientemente confiables. Sander se sentó nuevamente en su cama y comenzó a escribir, tenía que dejar de ser tan directo, estaba a punto de ponerle si tenía lugar para esta noche, pero no quería ir directo al grano, tal vez si al final del día la cosa se ponía lo suficientemente caliente, el mismo Robbe iba a proponer encontrarse.

**Sander D**  
_Si, lo soy. Veo que entraste a Grindr en octubre.  
¿Qué estás buscando?_

La vieja confiable, tantear el terreno para ver que puede salir de allí. La respuesta no demora mucho en llegar, aunque Sander puede notar que el niño debate internamente cuando escribe y luego ya no, para volver a escribir.

**Robbe**  
_Creo que lo mismo que todos aquí.  
Aunque eres el primero con el que hablo.  
Los otros dan mucho miedo._

Sander no puede creer lo habilidoso que es para saber que tipo de persona está del otro lado:

**Sander D**  
_Me considero afortunado entonces.  
Hay gente espeluznante aquí, pero yo no lo soy._

Si Robbe lo conociera no diría eso, pero no puede decirle en el primer chat a un niño de 17 años que apenas va a salir de la escuela secundaria.

**Robbe**  
_Eso es cierto.  
Oye, no quiero ser como del FBI.  
Pero ¿cuántos años tienes?  
En tu perfil no dice tu edad, pero las fotos me muestra que estas en tus veinte  
¿No?_

Y viene la pregunta que no quería enfrentar, pero siente que Robbe es lo suficientemente comprensivo.

**Sander D**  
_25 años  
¿Está bien para ti?_

El silencio es abrumador y Sander siente que la mitad de su corazón se despedaza. ¿Y si asustó a Robbe? 25 años no es 20, 25 años no es 18, 25 años no es apropiado para que coquetee con un niño de secundaria. Pero Sander lo hace, nunca con un niño de secundaria pero si con alguien mayor. Carraspea y muerde su labio, ni siquiera ve los puntos que indica que Robbe está escribiendo.

La puerta se azotó nuevamente y vió a su padre del otro lado, está cabreado y como siempre, Sander no se achica ante lo imponente que es su padre.

—¿Qué quieres? La puerta estaba cerrada —señaló Sander.

—Son las nueve de la mañana y aun no estás cambiado para ir a la universidad.

—¡Lian tampoco lo está, ve a joderlo a él! —señaló Sander con enojo, su padre gruñó.

—Sabes que él no puede ir a la escuela hoy —sentenció apretando fuertemente el picaporte.

—¿Por qué será? ¡Oh, sí, espera! es porque le rompiste la puta cara porque obtuvo un PUTO ocho (*) de promedio en matemáticas ¿es por eso? —Sander estaba cabreado y se le notaba en el tono de voz, había sido todo un problema cuando su padre atacó a su hermano luego de ver la boleta de notas, Sander se metió y por eso obtuvo un golpe en el ojo y algunos moretones, pero su hermano fue el menos afortunado cuando su padre golpeó su rostro contra la pared.

—Enfermo —gruñó y dado que no quería que los vecinos volvieran a llamar a la policía, simplemente se fue, azotando la puerta. Sander suspiró e imploró a todos los dioses que no fuera a tomar represaría con su madre y su hermano.

Pero mientras tanto comenzó a cambiarse rápidamente, tenía que llegar a la cocina antes que su padre se pusiera molesto por alguna idiotez. Ya fue suficiente el otro día con las notas de Lian, que a pesar de ser buenas nunca eran suficientes para el Señor Driesen. Sander odiaba tener el estigma de su apellido, pero su padre era un famoso cirujano y eso le abría puertas a Sander para múltiples trabajos —aunque sean horriblemente pagos como en la cafetería—.

Se puso la sudadera con capucha gris que se encontraba en su escritorio y tomó su mochila antes que el teléfono volviera a sonar. Esta vez sabía que era Robbe y alcanzó el dispositivo para ver la respuesta.

**Robbe**  
_No me molesta.  
¿Te aparece tomar un café?_

Sander esperaba que el café se transformara en un polvo rápidamente, pero aceptó, porque era lo máximo hasta ahora que podría conseguir con Robbe.

 **Sander D**  
_Mi número de teléfono_  
(Le pasa el número)  
Llámame y arreglamos cuando quieras, bebé.

Guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo y salió de su cuarto directo a comenzar un nuevo día en la universidad. Pronto se graduaría y cuando pudiera, se iría de esa casa del terror para siempre.

**Continuará.**

(*) Estuve buscando las notas en Belgica y no encontré nada, si alguien sabe lo agradeceré. Puse 8 como un promedio. Acá en argentina la mayor calificación es 10 y la menor es 1, por lo que un 8 es un excelente promedio.


	2. Robbe IJzermans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descripción de ataques de pánico, ansiedad y depresión.  
> PoV Robbe.

Robbe quiere enamorarse, realmente lo quiere. Nunca ha sentido lo que llaman 'mariposas en el estómago', ni tampoco a padecido ese sonrojo intenso en las mejillas. Tal vez Jens fue lo más cercano a experimentar un enamoramiento, pero su cabeza inmediatamente lo bajaba lo suficiente para darse cuenta que su amigo era heterosexual y nunca se fijaría en alguien como él.  
Había nacido en una familia relativamente feliz, siendo hijo único fue mimado por sus abuelos y muy cuidado por su madre, ella era la mejor mamá del mundo y Robbe la amaba. Su padre, por otro lado, era un buen padre, algo ausente y muy distante, pero Robbe sabe que lo ama y que puede contar con él.

La vida de Robbe se derrumbó cuando comenzó a darse cuenta que no le gustaban las chicas, que sentía algo relativamente cercano al amor por su mejor amigo heterosexual y su mamá ingresó a un instituto mental para ser tratada por sus delirios místicos. En ese momento su papá se tuvo que hacer responsable y las cosas pasaron de claro a oscuro en muy poco tiempo. Robbe tuvo que mudarse un tiempo a una casa compartida con compañeros de colegio, tuvo que pagar sus cuentas y hacer su propia comida, el pequeño Robbe dejó de ser ese niño inocente y mimado para comenzar a comportarse como un hombre.   
Recibió toda la ayuda de sus amigos: Jens, Aaron y Moyo, incluso de la que fue su novia en ese corto momento: Noor, pero Robbe no era feliz, no lo era en lo absoluto y sus días se volvieron más oscuros, sus noches más frías y su semblante más apagado.

Milán habló con él, fue cuando comenzó a despertar esa chispa que ha estado manteniendo apagada todo este tiempo, él lo vio a través de sus ojos, estaba atrapado dentro de un armario, muy en el fondo y no podía escapar. Robbe lo sabía y sabía que Milán lo sabía. Y llorando aceptó su orientación sexual poco tiempo después rompió su relación con Noor.

 _'Soy gay'_ le dijo a Noor y lloró, ella es comprensiva y lo abrazó, le dijo que no podía seguir viviendo ocultando quien era, que estaban en el siglo veintiuno y que a nadie le interesa si es gay o no. Robbe no está tan seguro, en las noticias vio que un grupo de homofóbicos atacó a una pareja, eso le dio más miedo de hablar, pero no podía mentirle a Noor, tenía miedo y más temía a que sus amigos lo abandonaran.

Le dijo a Jens, él sonrió y lo abrazó. _'Eres mi hermano y siempre te voy a apoyar, incluso si me dices que mataste a alguien'_. Se rieron un poco y se siguieron abrazando. Luego Robbe fue por el eslabón más débil: Aaron, quien se sorprendió pero no parecía asqueado, él comenzó a preguntar cosas sobre los gays y eso perturbó un poco a Robbe, pero inmediatamente Jens vino a su rescate y Aaron comprendió que lo estaba abrumando: _'Somos broerrs, siempre te voy a apoyar como tú me apoyaste a mí con el asunto de Amber'_ y Aarón también lo abrazó.

Moyo necesitó más tiempo, unos días después comentó que no era por el hecho que Robbe era gay, sino que él comprendió que sus comentarios machistas no eran 'bromas de buen gusto' y que pudo haber lastimado a Robbe, por lo que sentía mucha vergüenza cuando al fin Robbe le dijo sobre su orientación sexual. _'Somos hermanos, ¿cómo no voy a apoyarte?'_ y también lo abrazó.

Las chicas de su colegio se enteraron después. Todas y cada unas de ellas se acercó a él diciéndole que era genial y que cuentan con su apoyo.

Pero había algo que agobiaba a Robbe, él sabía que no le gustaban las chicas y también sabe que le gustan los chicos, pero nunca ha intentado nada con ninguno. Jens tuvo la solución:

—Grindr, amigo —comentó Jens en la cafetería del colegio.

—¿Grindr? ¿qué es eso? —preguntó Aaron.

—Una aplicación como tinder pero para gays, allí podrás encontrar un chico para enamorarte —comentó Jens y se acercó a Robbe, que continuaba con su teléfono—. Vamos Robbe, descárgate la aplicación.

—Espera, no sabe con quién puede encontrarse —señaló Moyo—. ¿Y si es un asesino?

—Tienes mucha mala suerte si de millones de personas en el mundo justo te juntas con el asesino serial —indicó Jens.

—Odio decirlo, pero Moyo tiene razón —comentó Robbe.

—¡Hey! ¿cómo que 'odio decirlo'? —Moyo fingió estar herido y todos ríen alrededor.

—No lo sé.... —susurró—. No estoy seguro si poder hacerlo, salí hace muy poco.

—Algún día tendrás que hacerlo.... —respondió claramente Jens.

Y lo hizo, una semana después el 20 de octubre se instaló Grindr. Se sacó una foto bastante ambigua y la cargó en su perfil, luego escribió un texto corto y guardó. No llegaron mensajes ni matchs hasta dos días más tarde y todos parecían personas muy grandes y con excelentes cuerpos. Robbe tuvo mucho miedo, por lo que no aceptó a ninguno de ellos y a los poco que aceptaba le mandaban imágenes de pollas , algunas no muy estéticas, pero otras sí. Robbe no se sintió cómodo y muchas veces quiso borrar la aplicación, pero luego de un tiempo tenerla en su celular casi no le daban importancia.

Hasta que un 5 de febrero, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del colegio sonó su celular. Un chico había dado match a su perfil. Buscó quien era: Sander Driesen, sin edad y con un perfil muy escueto.

_Fan de Bowie, artista, fotógrafo, universitario.  
Activo.   
  
_

No había demasiado, pero a Robbe le intrigó. Se sentó en una silla del patio y le devolvió el match para ver que pasaba. La respuesta fue rápida y agradable, lo que permitió que Robbe se sintiera cómodo hablar con él.

Pero eso cambió al saber que Sander era mucho más grande que él. Dos años es normal, tres años es bueno, cuatro años daba miedo, pero ocho años era demasiado. ¿Qué podían tener en común Sander y él? Tuvo que pensar demasiado y la llegada de Jens, Aaron y Moyo no fue positiva para pensar tranquilamente la respuesta.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Jens.

—Un chico en grindr.

—¿Le has dado la oportunidad a Grindr? ¡Genial! —exclamó Jens levantando la mano para chocar los cinco, Robbe le siguió la corriente.

—Algo así, pero es muy mayor.

—¿Cuántos? —preguntó Moyo sentándose en la mesa.

—Veinticinco.

—Wow, es mucho —susurró Aaron.

—Déjame ver —Jens se acercó para ver la pantalla, le muestra el perfil de Sander y asintió—. No parece mal chico, dile que está bien.

—¿En serio? Son ocho años, ¿qué tengo para contar a alguien ocho años mayor? —preguntó Robbe.

—No creo que necesites hablar mucho en grindr, amigo —esta vez fue Moyo el que habló, Robbe arqueó la ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres? —esta vez fue Aaron quien le gano la pregunta.

—Solo querrá follar, en grindr solo follan, así que no importa si no tienes nada en común —Jens asintió lo que Moyo dijo.

—¿Qué? Pero yo no quiero follar...bueno, sí quiero, pero no de ese modo —sentenció Robbe, Jens suspiró.

—Amigo, solo dile que si, luego si algo pasa o no te gusta nos puedes llamar, dile que tu mamá enferma necesita verte y te vas si es demasiado —comentó Jens.

—Tiene razón Jens.

—¿Y tú? —Robbe miró al único que podía ser su aliado en que esto era una mala idea—. ¿Piensas que debo follar solamente?

—Follar es bueno, es decir.... ¿no dice el dicho 'del polvo venimos al polvo vamos'? —Robbe negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—¡Los que piensen que Robbe debe follar con Sander! —Jens, Moyo y Aaron levantan la mano—. Los que piensan que debe esperar —nadie levantó la mano, ni siquiera Robbe—. Caso cerrado.

—Son insufribles.

Robbe escribió la respuesta.

**Robbe**   
_No me molesta.  
¿Te aparece tomar un café?_

E inmediatamente recibió una respuesta.

**Sander D**   
_Mi número de teléfono  
(Le pasa el número)  
Llámame y arreglamos cuando quieras, bebé._

—¿Qué te contestó? —preguntó Jens.

—Me dio su número de teléfono.... —susurró y se sonrojó violentamente—. Y me dijo 'bebé'.

—Wo, esto va rápido, nuestro pequeño Robbie al fin dejará de ser virgen —señaló Moyo con una mano en el pecho.

—Es tan pequeño y verlo crecer me hace sentir emocional —siguió el juego Jens.

—Son idiotas —comentó Robbe levantándose—. Tengo biología, nos vemos.

—¡Adiós Robbie!

____________________________

Robbe estuvo pensando mucho en eso. Había agregado a Sander a su whatsapp pero aun no le envió ningún mensaje. Sander es atractivo, es sexy, pero Robbe no se siente seguro con tener sexo todavía. Ha visto porno gay y la penetración es dolorosa, o al menos eso siente cada vez que la ve. Quiere disfrutar, sus amigos le han hablado de sexo —aunque solo con mujeres— y dicen que es divertido, placentero, emocionante y más si lo haces con alguien que te calienta de alguna manera, por lo que Robbe se quería arriesgar. _"Siempre la primera vez es una mierda, pero lo harás bien"_ le decía Jens para calmarlo, pero los miedos de Robbe iban más allá de todo. Al ser hijo único nunca tuvo a alguien que le superara, pero eso no impidió que Robbe tuviera una autoestima baja, problemas emocionales y de vinculación. Robbe padecía trastorno de ansiedad generalizado con episodios de depresión. Los psicólogos que lo atendieron le dijeron que cuando un padre o madre tiene un problema mental tan serio como su madre, es 'probable' que él tuviera algún trastorno mental y desde muy chico había sufrido episodios depresivos con frecuencia, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando fue diagnosticado con depresión a los once años. Pero con el día a día, Robbe comenzó a sentir miedos, temblores, confusión, pensamientos en su cabeza que comenzaban a torturarlo, desconcentración, crisis de pánico y agorafobia. El trastorno de ansiedad había apropiado su mente y debía consumir ansiolíticos para poder mantener su estado de ánimo, aunque a veces también tenía que agregar algún otro fármacos para estabilizarlo aun más.

**_¿Cómo podía convivir su ansiedad con la depresión?_ **

Su cabeza era un constante descontrol y solamente sus medicamentos lo mantenían estable. Hace ya un año que estaba con terapeuta una vez a la semana y sus miedos habían reducido, aunque la depresión continuaba y su cabeza estaba agotada, emocionalmente devastada.

Sander lo hizo reír en ese pequeño intercambio, había visto su foto y no pudo contener las ganas de abrazarlo y sentir esa piel, esa boca respirando sobre su cuerpo, ese calor que emanaba.

Volvió a su casa para estar tranquilo, dejó su mochila a un lado y observó el reloj de su habitación. Eran las 16:45.

**Sander**   
_(En línea)_

_Hola, soy Robbe  
¿Te parece encontrarnos 17:30?_

Robbe no estaba seguro si Sander estaba trabajando o en la universidad o en alguna otra mierda, ni tampoco sabía que tan lejos estaba el uno del otro, pero nunca estaba de más preguntar. El pánico comenzó a golpear su cabeza, su cuerpo y ya no podía sostener el celular sin que le temblara la mano, pero inmediatamente debajo del nombre de Sander apareció un 'escribiendo...', lo cual calmó bastante la ansiedad de Robbe y lo relajó para sentarse mejor a la silla de su escritorio.

_Hola Robbe.  
Hmmm....ahora estoy trabajando pero...  
¿conoces este lugar?_

_(Sander envió ubicación actual)_

Robbe acercó su cabeza al celular y vio el mapa, era una cafetería a unas cinco cuadras de su casa. Fácil y rápido. Inmediatamente contestó:

_Sí, queda cerca de donde vivo.  
¿Te gustaría encontrarnos allí?_

_Yo trabajo aquí :)  
Ven cuando quieras, tendré mi descanso en unos minutos y podremos hablar._

_Me pongo otra sudadera con capucha y estaré allí._

_Te espero :)_

Robbe respiró profundamente, tomo una pequeña pelotita de su mochila —objeto que le había dado su terapeuta para que pueda controlar la ansiedad—, se cambió de sudadera y salió con algo de dinero y las llaves. Su gatita ronroneó arriba de la alacena cuando Robbe pasó por allí y se arrojó para llegar a la altura de Robbe cerca de la mesada. El chico acarició al felino de tonos marrones y negros, con ojos azules intensos y pelaje suave.

—Ya vuelvo Ofelia, no me extrañes —indicó Robbe acariciándole el lomo.

Ofelia era su gata de dos años de edad, la había encontrado durante una tormenta en una caja con otros cinco gatitos y el corazón de Robbe era tan blando que se los llevó. Su padre no estaba muy contento pero le permitió quedarse con uno y a los otros cuatro regalarlos a familias responsables. Robbe todavía tiene comunicación con ellos y a veces Ofelia va a jugar con sus hermanos cuando las otras personas pueden. En ese momento Robbe estaba pasado por una depresión y su padre intentó mejorarlo de esta forma, Ofelia fue ciertamente la mejor cura contra su angustia. La gatita era la más solitaria, además que tenía una patita rota y un ojo desviado, por lo que nadie quiso llevársela por estar 'fallada'. Robbe se sentía fallado, por lo que Ofelia fue una gran compañera para él. Los dos son tal para cual, son cariñosos, son amables, son solitarios. Por lo tanto, Robbe y Ofelia se hicieron amigos inmediatamente.

Le había puesto Ofelia por el personaje de Ofelia en Hamlet, a Robbe le gustaba todos los libros de Shakespeare, por lo que fue fácil para él encontrarle un nombre, aunque estaba entre Julieta y Ofelia, pero se decidió por el último.

No fue mucho tiempo el que tardo para ir a la cafetería. Se colocó en una mesa solitaria y observó a su alrededor. No había nadie remotamente parecido a Sander _¿se habrá confundido de cafetería? ¿Qué pasaría si Sander lo estaba esperando en otra? ¿Realmente era esa?_

Comenzó a hiperventilar y buscar en sus bolsillos la pelotita que su terapeuta le había dado. El aire le faltaba y no podía respirar, sentía que colapsaría si no encontraba la maldita puta pelotita. Entonces la tocó y pudo sentir la textura, pudo sentirla y respirar profundamente.

—¡Hey! —una voz profunda se escuchó detrás, Robbe se giró para ver a un muchacho más alto que él, de cabello platinado, piel tostada y ojos verde intenso. Tenía un pequeño moretón en el ojo que apenas se veía, pero Robbe era muy buen observador. Notó un aro pequeño en su labio y un expansor también pequeño en su oreja derecha seguramente producto de la adolescencia. Robbe no estaba seguro, pero probablemente apostaría lo que fuera que tenía al menos un tatuaje en el cuerpo—. Eres Robbe, ¿verdad....?

—Sí, soy.... —Robbe se detuvo y vio el cartel en la ropa: 'Sander', por lo que suspiró pesadamente y sonrió—. Soy Robbe y tú debes ser Sander.

—Exacto, déjame que te traiga algo para tomar ¿qué bebes?

—Ehm, café descafeinado con leche —señaló de la lista.

—¿Y para comer? —Robbe miró la lista pero nunca había estado allí, por lo que no sabía que le podría gustar—. Si quieres algo dulce, te recomiendo los pancakes, pero si quieres algo salado y muy rico, te recomiendo los croques, los hago yo mismo y son crujientes por fuera y suaves por dentro, cinco estrellas en booking.com —Sander guiño su ojo derecho y hace que el corazón de Robbe golpee su caja torácica.

—Que sea croques entonces —susurró entregándole el menú.

—Croques —Sander abandona la conversación y deja que Robbe pueda respirar un poco más.

Parece simpático y amable, tal vez esto vaya bien, tal vez él pueda tener su historia de amor al final.

Pero lo que no sabe Robbe es que el amor trae dolor y secretos, muchos secretos.

**Continuará.**


End file.
